


An Officer (and Gentleman)

by MirandaShepard_93



Series: C-Sec and Stress Relief (Garrus & Sarah) [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Implied Xenophilia, Literal Sleeping Together, Turian/Human, garrus likes playing hero, meet cute, the fluff you need in your life, turian male/human female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93
Summary: What no-one knows, not even Shepard, is that Garrus has experience in 'relieving tension' with a human partner; Sarah is just his.ORThe time that C-Sec Sergeant Vakarian met a confused new arrival, helped her find her home, and found himself thinking about her for days afterwards.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s)
Series: C-Sec and Stress Relief (Garrus & Sarah) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

There was no such thing as a quiet day on the wards, but the Presidium was easy duty. A walk in the proverbial park where the worst you could encounter was a rowdy diplomat in a bar and the best you could hope for was a pretty woman to side-eye. All the really bad things that happened here were under the counter, hard to spot, impossible to prove. God, Garrus hate the Presidium... that's probably why Pallin puts him up here every time he steps over the line... _which is more and more often these days._ Ever since Saleon got away the lines between necessary rules and unnecessary red tape seem as scanty as a stripper's thong. The last circuit of the days patrol drew out, time moving like syrup in the snow. Nothing unusual, nothing out of place, just the way the snobs up here liked it - until he saw her. A human female, small even by their standards, pretty in a way, and completely out of place in looks, attitude... down to the very smell and feel of her. She wasn't supposed to be here, Garrus could tell by the way the crowds parted and flowed around her, like fish in a shoal recognising a foreign body in their midst. But she was pretty... in a human way. Pretty enough to stare at, discreetly, when the time was passing slowly. The dress was colonial in fashion, it had to be because he'd never seen anything like it even on the wackiest wards. It bared her shoulders, thin straps tapering to a v-shaped neck that showed as much cleavage as the average Asari dress more neck and collar bone that he had ever seen. It hugged her body to the waist, and then suddenly became loose and jagged, flowing around her mid-thighs like water. 

She cocked her head to the side in a way that made his mandibles twitch and his eyes narrow, a bubbling amusement fizzing in his stomach. She was lost, hopelessly lost. So lost, in fact, that he felt bad for admiring the view. With a sigh, he tapped his comm, 

"Toren, are you on your way?"

"Why?"

"Well, are you?"

"Obviously," Toren said it as if he had never been late for a shift in his life. Flaky bastard, 

"Good, because I've pulled shepherd duty," Garrus said, and Toren laughed, 

"Another lost tourist?"

"I think so... I'm not even sure how they get up here."

"I hear that," he said, "I tried to bring a woman up on a date last week and got turned away like the help."

Garrus diverted from his route as he neared her, taking care to let his shoulders slump, relaxing his muscles. If she was an earther there was a chance she'd never spoken to a Turian before... _don't scare the tourists_ , 

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He made his voice soft and flat, as human as possible, and lowered his head to catch her eye. She looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised, and he realised with a strange thrill that one iris was just off-centre. Not so much as to be off-putting... just enough to make her look bemused. Soft. 

"Hello, officer," she said in a clear, warm voice, 

"I was just wondering if you're lost?"

"I... well, a little, yes," she said and laughed, touching her forehead, "I feel so stupid, I was orientated by the company, but I never paid much attention."

"You live here?" He asked, sounding a little more shocked than he perhaps should have, 

"Oh goodness, no," she laughed, "I live somewhere in the wards..."

"Well, perhaps I can help... what's your address?" Garrus asked, and ushered her out of the main pedestrian flow. 

"It's somewhere..." she fumbled in a deep shoulder bag, "in Aquila Ward..." he could have swallowed his tongue. Garrus stared at her as she dug and wondered if he should ask her how long she intended to live, given that Aquila ward was dangerous by Omega standards, let alone the Citadels. She presented the paper, crumpled, and he nodded, 

"Did... uh, did your company... secure this apartment for you?"

"No, I went through a broker." _I bet you did, and I bet the bastard took good money to send you to this shithole,_

"I see, well I can take you here."

"Oh, no, officer that's alright - you have better things to do,"

"No, really, I'm going this way anyway," _and I doubt you'd survive to find your apartment without me,_

"Well... thank you," she grinned up at him baring all those flat, human teeth, and then laughed, "an officer and a gentleman." She seemed pleased with it, so he could only assume it was a reference of some kind. He did his best impression of a smile, somewhat lopsided, 

"Sergeant Vakarian," he said and held out his hand, 

"Sarah Winston," she said, gripping his hand with surprising strength, "no title, I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright," he said, and leaned down, _are you fucking flirting, Vakarian? Really?_ But she giggled, a little more breathily than she had before, and cocked her head to the side again. This time he found himself mimicking it. 

Learning you can become a xenophile in a matter of seconds is not an ideal way to spend a Tuesday afternoon... _but there are worse ways._

If she had any reservations about the steep and ever speedy decline of the conditions as they neared Aquila ward they didn't show. The back of his neck pickled enough for the two of them, however, and Garrus found himself fighting the urge to shelter her under his arm. In her brokers' defence, the apartment wasn't in the shittiest part of the ward. Of course, that wasn't saying much,

"It should be just down here," he said and made sure his badge was on show for the curious onlookers. They turned into a well-lit, suspiciously clean alley, _good neighbours?_ _Unlikely._ More likely they were red sand manufacturers who couldn't afford to leave the trash out. Sarah nodded, digging in her bag. He took the stairs two at a time to check the address, "yes, this is it here-" when he turned it was already too late. He saw her toe clip the edge moments before she tumbled. Garrus stepped forward, arms opened wide, and caught her before she could hit the ground. It wasn't right that he appreciated the soft thud she made against his armour; a Turian woman would have made a louder sound, sent them reeling into a wall. It wasn't right that the sudden wave of scent that hit him made his head spin. It certainly wasn't right that the fine hairs on her eyelids seemed to flash, catching the light when she looked up at him, 

"Good catch, sergeant," Sarah said and placed two soft, five-fingered hands on his chest plate to get her bearings. When she stepped down to solid ground, she smoothed her dress and nodded firmly, just once. "Lead on." The apartment was bigger than he expected... clean too. He stepped in, suddenly loath to leave her alone; she was the brightest thing in the room. Perhaps the ward. 

"You don't have any... luggage?" He asked, 

"No, I sold everything when I left earth," Sarah said and tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear. It was a strange, fiery colour. Not one he had seen before. Then again, purple seemed to be in fashion, now, with both Asari and human women. "I'll be fine, sergeant, I can take care of myself," she said suddenly, as if picking up on the undercurrent of worry, and put her hands on her hips, "but can I offer you a drink to say thank you?" 

"No, that's... quite alright," he said, _I don't think you have any idea of how to take care of yourself here,_ "I'm going to leave my card." He fished one out of his pocket as she chuckled and shook her head. "As a precaution, if you... if there's any trouble, or you have questions... just call me." He held it out to her, held her eye until she reached out and took it. The smile that spread across her face was mischievous, 

"Thank you, sergeant," she said in a sing-song voice, that made him feel teased and titillated at the same time, "I'll keep you firmly in mind." When he stepped outside it was the emphasis of that word, _firmly,_ that stayed with him, making him smile all the way back to his own apartment. Over the days that followed his heart jumped whenever his comm buzzed, _it's not her,_ he said it over and over, but there was always that buzz of hope. He hoped he would see her on the wards, and the preoccupation kept him out of trouble so he was never stationed to the Presidium again. _Spirits be damned._ But he would drag his ass through broken glass before he asked Pallin for the detail. 

Then, after two months, his comms buzzed at 2 am, waking him from a deep sleep. Bleary-eyed he squinted at the unknown number, 

"Vakarian," he grunted, 

"Ah, sergeant, sorry to bother you," Sarahs voice was as warm as he remembered it, but no longer smooth. It was low, hoarse, and worried, 

"Miss Winston? What is it?" He threw the sheet off and sat up, 

"It's just... well, I think I'm being robbed. Or am about to be... I can hear men at the door, trying to get in..." she said, and the officer in him immediately wondered why she wasn't calling c-sec. The rest of him hummed with anger,

"Miss Winston, listen to me," he spoke clearly, firmly, "I am on my way. You have to hide. If you can't, then comply with their demands, _do not_ fight them unless they try to move you to a second location."

"A...what?" Real fear slipped into her voice, _ah... shit._ How do you tell a frightened woman that the recent upsurge in missing persons is due to a slaving push and the lewd rumour that human women are the best-kept secret on the Citadel? 

"Stay calm," he said, "and hide. I'll be there as soon as I can." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was stupidity, of course, to grab his side-arm and badge, and head out in plain clothes, but that's just what Garrus did. The wards were quiet, eerily so. That, more than anything else, spurred him to register a call with the c-sec switchboard citing a general disturbance. It was the right move, _so why pretend to be a civilian?_ There would be few ways to talk himself out of this if someone questioned his presence. Aquila ward was never quiet but for serious trouble on the way, and now it was dead save for fading sirens. The door of the apartment was open when Garrus arrived; staring into the gaping maw he felt a shiver of apprehension, _you stupid fucker what are you doing?_ He stepped in, straining for rustling, whispers, anything that would suggest there was someone waiting beyond, 

"Sergeant," Sarah said, and he suppressed a jerk of surprise. She was sitting on the small sofa with a glass of something, presumably alcoholic, in her hand. The room would have been beautifully laid out, he assumed, had it been in proper form. She had made good use of the space, and someone had come to tear it apart, 

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she said, "they tore the place apart, took my jewellery, and were trying to get my credit chit when sirens scared them away." She downed the liquid, "luckily my main chit was in my bra," she said with a laugh, "so they took off with the savings one. I hope they enjoy the 35 credits I've put on it so far." The words were cheery, but her voice was shaky and her smile was wobbling. 

"Are you alright?" He asked and stepped forward. He couldn't say what he expected, but it wasn't for her to crumble. She pressed her face into her hands and made a soft, broken hiccup of a sound, letting the glass drop to the floor. It thudded and rolled toward him. He placed it on the table before sitting beside her, "Miss Winston? Sarah?" She turned to him and threw her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. His heart hammered so hard he thought she might hear it; she was warm and soft and shaking under his hands. "It's ok," he whispered, "everything is going to be fine."

"I know," she said and sniffed, pulling away, _please don't,_ "I... just got a scare." 

"I understand that." She didn't seem to notice that he has kept his hand on her waist. She didn't seem to notice anything at all until he gripped her small, pale hand and squeezed. "What do you need me to do?" Her eyes re-focussed, she licked her lips and blinked rapidly, 

"I... need, they broke my door," she said finally, "do you know anyone who can do that... at this time of night? Can you give me a number?"

"That I can most certainly do," Garrus said, relief flooding his body, "I can do better than that, in fact, I know someone who owes me a favour. I'll call him-" when he stood, she grabbed his hand, 

"Don't go-" she gasped, 

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "I'm just stepping to the doorway to give you some privacy to... do whatever you need to while I make the call." She looked down at her body as if seeing the dishevelled silk slip for the first time, and then looked towards the doorway that led to the small bathroom. "I'll stand in the doorway and make the call," he said slowly, "I won't move. I'll be right here."

The sound of the shower continued long after he finished the call, long after the technician arrived, 

"Never heard about criminals stupid enough to rob a C-Sec sergeant," Connix looked around, 

"It's not my apartment," Garrus said, "it belongs to a friend... if I... if I get a security system, will you fit it?" Garrus asked, voice low, 

"Oh sure, no problem... bit of a waste down here, no?" Connix laughed, 

"No, it's not," Garrus said, "she has to feel safe in her home, even if the ward itself is a shithole." Connix shrugged, 

"Fair... suppose it'll give you peace of mind too, huh, sarge?" 

"Suppose it will, Coni," Garrus grunted and walked into the bedroom, neck prickling. Perhaps he shouldn't have, but he rearranged the bedding so it was smooth, closed drawers, and re-hung her clothes before moving into the living space to tidy. When he looked up in the middle of righting the coffee table, she was hovering in the bathroom doorway, out of sight of Connix, staring at him, 

"It's alright," Garrus said, making Connix start, "that's the friend I told you about. He's fixing your door."

"Friend?" Connix asked and then laughed, "sure, if you can call a beating and stern advice to start fixing locks instead of breaking them a friendship-"

"I suggest you shut up, Coni."

"Yes, sir." He stood, "it's done, anyway... I'll, uh, let myself out?"

"Perfect."

When the door slid closed behind him, Sarah crept into the living space and looked around, 

"I... maybe I shouldn't have, but I tidied up your... your bedroom, I thought you'd like to sleep before you had to fix anything," he said and shrugged, "maybe."

"That was kind of you," Sarah smiled, "very."

"It's alright," he blinked at her, choosing each word as carefully as a target on the battlefield, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," she shook her head, "thank you, sergeant." He winced, _she thinks you want to leave, idiot,_ wrong words. 

"I can... I mean, I'd like to stay if it would make you feel more at ease. For a while, I mean," he said, why were the words so hard to find? "For as long as you want me to."

"And if I asked you to stay..." she started to speak, and then looked down, those fine hairs on her eyes, _eyelashes,_ flashed again as she looked up, "just to stay?" 

"I'd like that," he said, "I mean, I'd like to help you feel better."

"Good." She nodded and walked into the bedroom. He took a look around the room, drew in a breath and rubbed his face. Nothing would be the same for her. This apartment would never be the same for her, whether or not he slept on the sofa tonight or every other night. "Are you coming?" Her voice became just a sound without meaning, for a moment, then the words took shape and form. _Coming?_

"I...?" Garrus tilted his head at her as she appeared in the bedroom door again, eyes wide, brows drawn together in a slanted line. "Is that what you want?

"Yes." 

"Ok. Yes."

He followed her, almost without thought. As if there was no other choice on the table, and when she lay on her side and curled into a small, soft crescent, he placed his gun on the nightstand in front of her and wrapped himself around her and tried not to think of the implications. Tried not to question anything, even her intentions, even as he tried not to focus on the pattern of her breathing and the smell of her. There was no comfortable position; he saw every hour on the clock. Felt them, too, until he seemed to blink and found himself on his back, head tilted awkwardly on her strange human pillows, and her sprawled across his chest, the smell of her saturating every inch of him. His comm unit screamed for attention, flashing and trilling by turns, 

"Shit," he reached over her, balancing his weight on one elbow, "Vakarian,"

"So do you intend to do your shift today or not?" Pallin sounded less than amused, 

"Shit... wait, I'm not working today. I have the rota here, sir."

"You agreed to work overtime in Vice, remember?"

"I... fuck," Garrus groaned, "sir, you have my apologies I'll be in directly and I'll tag the time to the end of my shift."

"Fine," Pallin said with a sigh, "don't bother coming to the academy, go straight to Zakera ward and rendezvous with the team there."

"Yes, sir," he said and chanced a look down. Electricity jolted through his body when he met Sarahs eyes. She was awake, barely, and staring up from under him. He winced,

"Sorry," he whispered when Pallin disconnected, "did I wake you?"

"No, your boss did," she said with a laugh, "but it's ok."

"You should take the day off," he said, 

"I think I will..." she said it with a smile, and he resisted the urge to brush her hair away from her face, "thank you for staying."

"That's alright." _Why is it easier to sleep beside you than to talk to you?_

"Will you come back later?" She asked, and then flushed, "I'd like to make you something to eat, to say thank you... only if you want?" _Yes,_

"If you like."

"I would." _Thank the Spirits._

"I could be working late, tonight," he said as he rolled to step over her,

"I don't mind, I'll spend most of today sleeping," she said, "and anyway, tomorrow is Saturday." 

"That's right," he said, "I forget that other people get weekends." 

"Yup," she said with a laugh and stretched out across all the space he had taken up. _How does someone so small do that?_

"Ok... well, I'll call you when I'm finished?"

"Sounds just fine." She rolled onto her other side, and he watched the way the blankets dropped into the dip of her waist. _Trouble, trouble, trouble, Vakarian._ He smiled at her back and picked up his gun and badge before straightening his shirt. His comms buzzed and beeped. 

"Shit." He rubbed his face again. "Ok... I'll see you later." He started to reach for her shoulder, pulled his hand away, and hesitated until she rolled over and gripped it, 

"See you later, sarge."

"Garrus," he said, "my name is Garrus."

"I know." The smile was in her eyes, as well. "Have a good day, Garrus."


End file.
